Brave New World
by RexWolfe
Summary: A series of Berena prompts from Tumblr. All ratings, all subjects, any warnings will be flagged at the start of each prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Someone gave me a prompt when I did an open ask me anything thing the other night and I thought, well, what the hell. Let's do this!**

 **After I wrote this I thought, hey, this is fun! So I'm opening this up to everyone and anyone. You don't have to be following me (though it would be awesome if you did) and you can leave the prompt as an anon or add your name if you would like me to tag you in it.**

 **These are short stories and I'll try to get as many done as I can but I will need to take breaks for real life and also Collision and The Clinic which will take priority at the moment. But feel free to join in and do share these stories if you like them :)**

* * *

Brave New World: Chapter 01 - Cerebral Cortex

Prompt: Someone quotes a film or TV show during an argument.

Serena watched from her place on the sofa, a glass of Shiraz in one hand and a book in the other. She was pretending to read while the mother/daughter argument played out around her. Charlotte moved from room to room, collecting bits and pieces while Bernie followed her around, gesticulating wildly as if to lend more weight to what she was saying.

"You are 20 years old, Charlotte," Bernie repeated for the 10th time. Serena looked up as Charlotte led the way into the living room and stopped in front of where Serena was sitting. She had quickly looked back down at her book by the time Bernie arrived. "This is far too soon!"

"We've been dating for two years," Charlotte laughed. "Which is far longer than you and Serena had been together before you moved in with each other."

"That's different and you know it," Bernie said while Charlotte moved back out of the room. Serena glanced up to see Bernie running her hands through her hair. She turned to look at her girlfriend. "Am I wrong in this?"

"Oh no," Serena said shaking her head. "I'm not getting involved with this. This is between you and Charlotte and I've learnt to stay out of it. Whenever I've given my opinion before it's only served to bring you together against me."

Bernie smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "That's true," she said. "But I always make it up to you." She kissed her one last time and ran after her daughter. The arguing continued.

As soon as Bernie and Serena had combined their resources and bought a house together, Charlotte had begged them both to allow her to move in. Bernie had been reluctant, not wanting to cause even more tension between her and Marcus but Serena had talked her into it and Charlotte had moved in a few weeks after they did. Jason didn't mind the extra 'roommate' and Serena delighted in watching Bernie and Charlotte growing closer with each passing day. But a week ago Charlotte's boyfriend Richard, or as Bernie preferred to call him 'Dick', had asked her to move in. He'd complained about the rent increase on his flat when he was last at their house and both Bernie and Serena worried that he had only asked her to move in to help pay the bills. They didn't want to see her get hurt.

Charlotte rushed through the door again, a hand full of books in her arms. "Nothing you say will stop me from going," she said as Bernie followed her.

"Your cerebral cortex isn't fully formed until you're 25 years old. That's the decision-making part of your brain. That's science!" Bernie said.

Serena looked up with a frown and at the same time Charlotte stopped and turned to face her mother. "Did you… did you just quote Madam Secretary to me?"

Bernie froze. "I… yes," she sighed and Serena and Charlotte began to laugh. "But it's still true! I'm a doctor, I know these things."

Charlotte put her books down and walked over to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight. "I love you, mum," she said as she kissed her cheek. "But I'm still moving in with Richard." She stepped away and collected her books again. "And besides, when it doesn't work out, just think about how much joy you'll get out of saying 'I told you so'."

Serena looked up at Bernie as Charlotte rushed from the room. "Come here," she said, putting down her book and holding her arm out to her. She pulled Bernie down on the sofa and persuaded her to lean her back against her chest. She handed her the glass of Shiraz and wrapped her arms around her.

Bernie hummed as she sipped the Shiraz and rested her free hand on Serena's forearm. "She's right though," she said, tucking her head under Serena's chin. "I will enjoy saying 'I told you so'."

Serena laughed along with her and tightened her arms around her. "I love you, Bernie," she said, kissing her ear.

* * *

I'm such a sap! But happy. A happy sap. S'appy. Sappy? There's something wrong with me…

Throw more prompts at me and I'll see what I can come up with for these two beautiful women. Nite nite! x


	2. Chapter 2

**This was an anon ask that requested Feather, Singing, Origami. I really hope that this wasn't a request for a fic that included all three, anon, because I mean…. how? Teehee. So here is the first one. Origami. For some reason, my mind immediately sprung into action sooooo here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **And thank you everyone that reblogged, liked and commented on the first instalment. You guys make my heart beat faster! Keep the prompts coming, I'm having a blast!**

* * *

Brave New World: Chapter 02 - Origami Love

Prompt: Origami

Serena knew she was late as she rushed from the hospital and into her car. She checked her phone at a red light, six missed calls from Jason. She sighed. Tonight wasn't going to be pretty. She had intended to be home on time but a last minute emergency had come in and as Bernie had the day off, she was the only surgeon at that moment on AAU that could perform the necessary surgery. It had been a hell of a day.

Despite the lateness, she made it home in record time. As she stepped through the door, she was surprised that Jason hadn't been waiting in the hall for her.

"Jason?" She heard him laughing from the living room and the familiar sounds of the doctor who theme-tune. Serena quickly discarded her belongings and headed for the living room.

"It should go here," Jason said in a loud and slightly impatient voice. Serena smirked and stood outside the closed door listening in to what he was saying. "I love this episode," he said. "Don't you? Those weird little boxes. I'd quite like one."

"And risk heart failure?" a familiar voice said with a laugh.

"But they work for the Doctor now," Jason said.

"So they're just pointless blocks," the voice said again. "Are you sure you want to hang these up now?"

Serena laughed softly and shook her head. She pushed open the door and observed the scene in front of her. "What on earth is going on in here?" The living room was a mess! Balls of paper littered the floor and hung from pieces of string taped to the walls and ceiling.

"Oh whoops…" Bernie turned and stared at Serena with wide eyes, a piece of string with balls of paper hanging from her hands.

"Hello aunty Serena," Jason said with a bright smile. "Look," he pointed to the balls of paper. "Bernie taught me how to do origami."

Serena looked at the mess once more and then focused her eyes on Bernie. "Really?"

"Now wait," Bernie dropped the string and jumped down from the chair. "Jason, why don't you heat up you Serena's dinner?"

"You're late," Jason said as he moved toward the door. "Thankfully Bernie was here."

Serena sighed. "I'm sorry, Jason," she said as she watched him leave the room.

Once they were alone, Bernie started talking. "I'm sorry for the mess," she said quickly. "When I arrived he was already upset so I made dinner but…"

"It wasn't how I make it," Serena said knowingly.

"Heavens no! I mean he ate it but he still wouldn't calm down," Bernie sighed.

"And the origami?" Serena looked up above her and noticed that one of the small balls was actually a tiny paper turtle.

Bernie smiled. "Turns out your nephew is really good at it," she said. "I knew a soldier who used to make them when he got anxious. The process and precision focused his mind." She shrugged. "Jason likes rules and procedures. I thought it would help him."

Serena smiled and looked back up at the pieces hanging from the ceiling. Fish, spiders, frogs, stars, planes, cranes; the list went on. "He made all these?" She asked.

"Yes," Bernie smiled again. "He wanted to put them on string so we could hang them above the beds on the children's ward."

Serena paused at that and turned to look at Bernie. "He said that?" The other woman nodded. There was something building up in Serena's chest, something that threatened to burst out. "I don't know why that makes me feel so happy," she smiled and Bernie laughed.

"Well you won't be happy for much longer," Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena's lips before she moved back to the piece of string she'd dropped when Serena walked in. "Jason is royally pissed with you."

Serena rolled her eyes but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Even after Jason had berated and lectured her on the importance of punctuality, she still felt that happy bubble ready to explode in her chest.

Later that evening, once Jason had calmed and no one could stand up straight for fear of being strangled by the origami garlands, Serena marvelled at how her life had turned out. She couldn't remember a time when she'd truly been this happy or when she didn't have a shred of doubt in her mind about the future. Serena decided she quite liked it.

Bernie was sitting in front of the sofa, her back resting partially on the sofa and Serena's legs while Jason lay across the floor.

"I like Peter Capaldi," Jason said over his shoulder. "He has a good mixture of classic and new Who."

"I'm rather partial to Matt Smith," Bernie said. "I like his dress sense."

"I'll never understand Doctor Who," Serena shook her head and Bernie playfully slapped her knee.

"I found instructions for an origami TARDIS," Jason sat up quickly and held up his phone. "Sorry aunty Serena, but Bernie is my friend for tonight. I'll return her after we've made a sufficient amount."

Serena laughed. Yes, her life had turned out very different to how she expected but she was happier than she'd ever been. Her odd little family and the warm bubble in her chest were everything she'd been searching for.

In that moment, her life was perfect. Serena decided she loved it.

* * *

 **Meep. I seem to be throwing up fluff and good feelings. I blame you guys. You asked for this. It's all your fault…. wait…. there isn't a problem here…. I need to sleep…**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was an anon ask that requested Feather, Singing, Origami. If you haven't already seen it, you can find Origami here. This is the second part of the request: feather. I hope the person that requested this enjoys it and I hope everyone else does too!**

 **Thank you everyone that reblogged, liked and commented on the previous instalments. Keep the prompts coming, I'm having so much fun writing them. I've placed this one under the cut below as it's rated a soft M. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brave New World: Chapter 03 – A Little Game

Prompt: _feather_

Her back lifted from the mattress as the feather tickled her flesh. Her breasts jutted out, her nipples hard and begging to be touched. She liked to be teased, no matter what she said when she was on the edge.

The feather was dragged across her stomach where it hovered over her public bone. Her hips lifted from the bed and a small sigh of frustration escaped her mouth.

Serena smiled at how impatient her lover could be. The wait was one of the best parts of this little game they'd developed. It was a way of unwinding after a long, difficult day and this time, it was Serena's turn to be in charge.

She leaned over Bernie's naked body, careful not to touch any part of her as she lowered to whisper in her ear. "If you keep pulling against the scarf like that, you're going to have a bruise..." she bit down on her earlobe.

Bernie gasped. "I'll remember this the next time you're the one that's tied up and blindfolded," she said, lifting her back from the bed again. Serena jumped back and smirked.

"You'll wait even longer for that," she said, trailing the feather back up her body slowly. "I'll touch you when I want to touch you."

Bernie remained quiet but Serena could almost hear the cursing in her mind. She laughed to herself as she once again knelt between Bernie's legs. "If you're a good soldier," she said, brushing the feather against her sex. "I might touch you very..." she blew air across her pubic hair. "Very..." she tickled the inside of her legs with the feather. "Soon..." She moved closer until she could feel the heat coming from her, could smell her. Her mouth watered.

Serena glanced up at Bernie. She was tense, her hands clenched in the scarf and her mouth slightly agape. Her breaths were long and deep and for a moment she lost herself in the image of her breasts moving up and down. She lifted the feather to brush against one of her nipples and was pleased with the small gasp Bernie let out.

Without warning, and because the smell and heat was too tempting to resist, Serena took one long swipe with her tongue through Bernie's folds. Bernie made a low growl in the back of her throat and her hips lifted off the mattress. Serena knew that the rules of the game meant she should pull back. She was in control and Bernie had attempted to speed things up. The thing was, Serena wanted to speed thing up too.

"What are you doing?" Bernie asked as Serena crawled up her body and began to untie her restraints.

"We'll do this tomorrow," she said as she lifted the blindfold. She grabbed Bernie's head and pulled her forward until their lips crashed together.

Bernie's arms circled her waist as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. She loved being kissed by Bernie. No one had ever kissed her like she did.

"You're such a push over," Bernie smiled against her slips.

"Oh shut up you," Serena laughed as she pushed the feather away and allowed Bernie to roll her over onto her back.

* * *

 **Well that was fun! I hope you all enjoyed it and do feel free to share and reblog. You guys are the best! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon asked for the scene where Berena decide on doing Christmas together. It's not exactly that but also sort of it. It'll make sense when you read it :)**

 **So here are Bernie and Serena in the domestic setting the show keeps robbing us of, talking about their kids and Christmas plans. Hope you enjoy and thanks anon for the prompt! Please do keep them coming, I'm working my way through them when I can and some are taking a little while as the prompts require a longer story rather than a drabble. But they are on the way I promise!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Brave New World: Chapter 04 – Christmas Plans

Prompt: I'd like to see the scene when Serena and Bernie decide to have Christmas together.

Serena was laid in a bubble bath, a glass of shiraz hanging from a hand she had propped up on the side of the bath. Her eyes were closed but Bernie noticed one eye peep open slightly when she entered the bathroom.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you coming in?"

Bernie smirked and closed the door behind her. "I just wanted to get ready for bed," she said, moving toward the sink. She put some toothpaste on her brush but before she could start, Serena drew her attention.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, looking up at her.

Bernie smiled and walked toward her. She placed a kiss on her damp forehead and sat on the edge of the bath. "I'm fine," she said. She began to brush her teeth.

"How is Cam?" She asked as she sipped from her wine glass.

"Hinne..."Bernie tried to say. Serena sighed at her but she could see the smile she was trying to hide. "He's fine," she said as she stopped brushing for a moment. She moved back to the sink and continued there.

"You're quiet," Serena observed. "You're only quiet when something is bothering you."

Bernie finished at the sink before she turned to look at Serena. The other woman had sat up in the bath, her attention now solely on her. "Cam was asking what I was doing for Christmas," she said.

Serena frowned. "So?"

"I know that we talked about spending Christmas together because we're both working Christmas Eve," she said as she moved toward the toilet and sat down on the seat. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on her arms. "But we haven't made actual plans."

"I should have known," Serena smirked. "My big macho army medic needs a timetable and a plan."

Bernie laughed. "Oh sod off."

"We're having Christmas here with Jason," Serena said. "We'll be up at 8am because that's when he always wants to have breakfast. Then we can open presents," she smiled as if she knew some kind of special secret. "Then the day is ours to do as we please."

Bernie nodded. It sounded wonderful. A day to themselves.

"Has Cam invited you to do something with him?" Serena asked after a moment.

"Oh no," Bernie smiled. "The opposite actually."

Serena smiled knowingly. "Ah," she said as she took another sip from her glass. "He's welcome here," she said. "I'd like the chance to get to know him a little more. Charlotte too."

"Re...really?" She didn't want to intrude on Serena's plans and she definitely didn't want to upset Jason in anyway.

"We've still got three weeks to Christmas," Serena said, holding out her hand. Bernie slipped off the seat and made her way toward her. She sat on the side of the bath again and held Serena's hand. "Plenty of time for me to explain the change of plans to Jason and time for you to arrange it with the kids and Marcus."

"They're at Marcus' in the morning but they both wanted to have dinner with us," she said with a smile when she saw the way Serena's face softened.

"They asked to have dinner with _us_?" She was touched that they'd automatically included her in their plans, Bernie could tell.

"They want to get to know you too," she smiled and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Elinor is at Edward's Christmas morning but perhaps she might like to come for dinner too?" The hope in her eyes made Bernie smile. "Jason, Elinor, Cam and Charlotte. It would be nice."

"All the kids under one roof," Bernie smiled. "I could get used to that."

* * *

 **Just a short one that I thought I'd put together on my break from the painfully slow Berena action (or lack there of) on Sims 4. Seriously, I just want them to be happy and have lots of sex without writing it. Isn't that what Sims is for?**

 **I need to stop thinking about my Bernie and Serena sims.**

 **Thanks for reading! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bernie/Serena prompt series #05**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry this took me so long to reply to this. Thank you for sending me this, it was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it and I hope everyone else does too.**

 **Keep the prompts coming! And thank you for reading!**

 **Brave New World: Chapter 05 - Misplaced.**

 **Prompt from fourforyouodo on tumblr: _Bernie and Serena talking not-so-awkwardly in the lift now that the undeniable sexual chemistry is out in the open_**

* * *

Serena stepped into the lift and pushed the button. She waited for the doors to close when a voice called out.

"Hold the lift!"

Serena glanced up at the sound of her voice and automatically pressed the hold button.

Bernie ran inside and Serena saw the tiny smile on her face when she realised who had been in the lift.

"Morning," Bernie said smoothly.

Serena felt a flutter in her chest. "Morning," she smiled as the doors closed. "You're late," she said with a tease in her voice. She kept her eyes forward but she knew Bernie had a smile on her face too.

Bernie cleared her throat. "Yes," she sounded out of breath. "I erm... couldn't find my bra this morning."

"Really?" Serena asked with a sigh as if she was uninterested. It couldn't be more from the truth! "Did you misplace it?"

"It was certainly misplaced," Bernie said in that deep voice she usually reserved for times when they were tangled up in bed together. "But not by me."

The lift slowed. "Second Floor. Doors opening. Lift going up."

Both Bernie and Serena took a step back as a few members of staff joined them.

"If you need a hand locating it," Serena said in a whisper.

"No need," Bernie said, her voice all business. Serena glanced over at her in time to see her smirk. "I have a spare one in my locker in the changing room."

Serena stared at her. She so desperately wanted to ask what was now consuming her thoughts but with other people in the lift, she couldn't. "Let me know if you need a hand," Serena smiled.

Bernie nodded but remained silent as she watched the ascending numbers above the doors.

"Fourth Floor. Doors opening."

The other staff members walked out of the lift, leaving them along once more. The door closed.

"Going up."

Serena watched Bernie's eyes narrow, her lips pursed in thought. "I think you will be more of a hindrance than a help, Ms Campbell." Bernie finally turned to look at her with a smirk.

Serena couldn't help herself. She looked down at Bernie's chest through the gap in her coat, she could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under her tight fitted shirt. She felt herself grow warm under her collar and she had to resist the urge to push Bernie up against the wall.

She quickly turned away just as the doors opened.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Ms Campbell," Bernie said as she stepped out of the lift. "Perhaps I won't visit my locker after all. Not if you're going to look at me like that every time," she said over her shoulder. Serena smiled and she felt a blush leave a fiery trail up her neck and cheeks.

Berenice Bloody Wolfe would be the death of her! Though it wouldn't be a bad way to die.

* * *

 **Teehee! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
